


Aptitude for Cooking

by Saraste



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [21]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl has never really known to cook past making sure his food isn't raw but Glenn, surprisingly, has uncovered some cooking abilities of his own that he hadn't know that he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aptitude for Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt # 21 cooking/baking of the 30 days otp challenge.

Glenn was a good cook. It was sort of surprising, for what Glenn knew of his life before they'd met, he hadn't really been before. Hadn't needed to apply himself for there was always something, ready made meals or pizzas, that could be bought and quickly microwaved.

 

Daryl himself didn't profess to great skills in cooking, both before or after the world of before had ceased to exist. He could cook enough that what he hunted was edible, but taste had never been his strong suit.

 

But in this new world Glenn had discovered an aptitude for cooking delicious, hearty food, whenever supplies permitted. The prison was good for that and made Glenn's cooking shine as he had fresh produce to cook from.

 

Everything he made, every new thing he tried, he let Daryl have the first taste. And it was good.

 

There were always kisses in thanks.

 

 


End file.
